wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Federacja wszechsłowiańska
Federacja wszechsłowiańska- Zwana również Slavią. W wyższym gotyku Foedoratio Omnes-Slavica. Znajduję się ona na północnym wschodzie segmentum ultima.Jest to jak nazwa wskazuję państwo założone przez ludzi a w szczególności Słowian o budowie federacyjnej.Jest ona podzielona na kilkanaście sektorów odpowiadających dawnym państwom słowiańskim. thumb|209px|Flaga Federacji wszechsłowiańskiej Historia Początki Nie wiadomo skąd i w jakim celu Słowianie przybyli do tego rejonu galaktyki. Nie wiadome jest również w jaki sposób zachowali ,przynajmniej podstawy swoich narodowości, religii i kultur. Wiadomo bardzo niewiele .Jednym ze znanych faktów które przetrwały w archiwach jest to że przyszłe planety Slavi w Epoce walk rzadko były nawiedzane przez demony. Znowu nie wiadomo dlaczego tak się działo. Powstają na ten temat różne teorie. Dzięki temu większość światów pozostało względnie ,dobrze "zachowanych", o ile nie nękały ich ataki orków lub pomniejszych Xenos. Planety Slavian początkowo były odizolowane od siebie z powodu potężnych burz spaczni występujących w tamtym okresie. Jednak po wynalezieniu napędu światogora( czym to jest napiszę w technologii) zaczęły się ze sobą kontaktować i tworzyć małe państwa które z czasem połączyły się w dość duże republiki, związki i królestwa. Najpotężniejszymi państwami były Carat Rosyjski , Związek Ukraiński i Królestwo Polskie. Dużą siłą mogły pochwalić się również Biała Ruś , Czechy oraz Imperium Serbi. Pomiędzy wszystkimi najsilniejszymi tworami często dochodziło do waśni i wojen. Jednak im dalej na osi czasu tym coraz bardziej zagrożone ze strony orków i wielu innych xenos ,państwa Słowian zbliżały się do siebie świadome tego że współpraca może dać więcej ,niż nikomu nie potrzebne wojenki. Związani sojuszem Słowianie wspólnie pokonali wiele orkowych WAAAAGH!!!! ( ale takich małych i zwyczajnych) i najazdów dawno już zapomnianych gatunków Xenos. Więzi braterstwa pomiędzy Slavianami były silne .Powstania były bardzo wielką rzadkością Ekspansja Po narodzinach Slaanesha burze osnowy ucichły , a podróże przez osnowe stały się łatwe i bezpieczne. Poszczególne państwa postanowiły się połączyć w jedną całość. Federację Wszechsłowiańską . Zdecydowano się na to ze względu na i tak ogromne już więzi braterstwa i ze względów militarno-ekonomicznych . Nowo narodzona Federacja rozpoczęła podboje na początku na dużą a następnie coraz bardziej umiarkowaną skale. Działo to się w tym samym czasie w którym Imperator prowadził wojny unifikacyjne oraz budował astronomican. Projekt wielkiej terraformacji Kiedy Herezja Horusa pustoszyła Imperium Federacja przystopowała z podbojem planet, postanawiając zająć się rozbudową i ochroną zajętych globów. W umysłach władz Slavi zrodziła się idea. Wielka terraformacja. Słowianie mogliby umocnić swoją gospodarkę ,a jednocześnie zdobyć nowe planety zdatne do zamieszkania bez organizowania podbojów. Postanowiono terraformować wszystkie planety i księżyce zdatne do opłacalnej terraformacji. Wielka terraformacja trwała przez niemal całe 31 i 32 milenium. Wojsko brało czynny udział w tym projekcie. Musiało zabezpieczać terraformowanie planet i kolonizację. Nie obyło się również bez walk z z cywilizacjami xeno i niebezpiecznych zwierząt które zamieszkiwały te planety. Ostatecznie PWT dał Slavianom wiele nowej przestrzeni życiowej i potrzebnych surowców. Być może ocalił on również Wszechsłowiańszczyzne ,ponieważ Słowianie nie byli zmuszeni do wkraczania na tereny bliższe Imperium ,co zapobiegło przedwczesnemu wykryciu i wojnie. Nowe zagrożenia i sojusznicy 33 milenium przyniosło wiele niespodzianek . Po pierwsze w 466 M33 doszło do pierwszego spotkania z Tyranidami z mini-floty roju "Bies" . Szesnaście lat później na tereny Slavi dotarł statek-arka wypełniony przedstawicielami rasy Seranga. Pierwszy kontakt rozpoczął się konfliktem o planetę którą Seranga zaczęli kolonizować. Wszystko jednak skończyło się dobrze, a Seranga stali się będącymi pod pilną obserwacją członkami Federacji. Początkowo traktowani z wrogością ocieplili swoje relacje z ludzmi poprzez udzielenie ludziom całkiem sporej ilości informacji o wielkim pożeraczu, ale i tak do dzisiaj wielu obywateli a zwłaszcza trzeci obóz traktuje ich z podejrzliwością. Ich wiedza przydała się w roku 811 M33 w walce z mini-Flotą rojem "Czart" w obronie świata ula Lwów. Seranga zyskali tym sobie życzliwość Słowian. Czwórstronna wojna Na początku 32 milenium zaczęły się pierwsze wojny z Paktem Germanii. Mniejszym i słabszym , ale agresywniejszym państwem które było agresywnie nastawione do Slavi. W 840 M34 Pakt Germanii zaatakował zachodnie sektory Slavi ( Polaba, Polska ,Pannonia). Równocześnie Dalmatia i Slovenia padły atakiem Abominacji zepsucia. Abominacja była ogromną hordą zmutowanych przez Chaos ludzi, orków, Rak'gol oraz niezliczonych pomniejszych ras wspomagane przez demony i Mroczny Mechanicus. W ciągu 6 lat PG podbiła niemal całą Połabie ,pół Polski oraz jedną trzecią Czech. Az nie skupiała się na podbojach tylko na sianiu Chaosu roztaczając go po zaatakowanych sektorach. W 876 M34 do wojny przyłączyli się Nekroni atakując Abla Rus i północne krańce Polonii. Przez cztery lata poplecznicy Chaosu i Nekroni toczyli wojnę i nie zwracali uwagi na osłabioną Wszechsłowiańszczyznę, która szykowała wtedy kontratak . W niecałe dziesięć lat wypchnięto wrogów poza granicę kraju. Była to jak dotąd jedna z trzech największych wojen Słowian( pozostałe to wojna z Flotą-rojem Licho i wielka ekspansja). Pakt Germanii zaatakował ponieważ jego przywódcy byli opętani przez fałszywych Bogów. W czasie tuż po wojnie AZ rozpadła się wiele grup każda wyznające innego Boga. Pogrążone w walkach wewnętrznych pozostałości Abominacji przepadły niemal całkowicie . Do dzisiaj pozostały z niej tylko wyznający Tzeentcha Legion kłamstwa i nieliczne bandy Khornitów. Tyranidzi i heretycy Rok 234 M38 przyniósł wielką tragedię . Atak tyranidów z floty roju "Licho". Wojna trwała 8 lat i skutkowała dużymi stratami. Może gdyby nie przebudzenie Nekronów w jednym z podsektorów Hiperborei oraz pomoc rasy Seranga Slavia pewnie ,by przestała istnieć. W 111 M39 Kniaź sektoru Hiberborei Borys Szulhski zbuntował się królowi Federacji. Wojna domowa wisiała na włosku. Problem rozwiązano za pomocą jednostek uderzeniowych które przedostały się do stolicy sektora , sfery Dysona "Moskwa" ,a następnie rozprawiły się z heretykiem i jego świtą. Kniaź zbuntował się pod wpływem artefaktów Chaosu ,które dostał w prezencie od jednego ze swoich doradców którego imię zostało zapomniane przez historię. Odkrycie Imperium oraz czasy najnowsze. Imperium Człowieka zostało odkryte gdzieś na początku 39 Milenium. Jest ono badane na przeróżne sposoby. Dzięki temu dowiedziano się wiele na temat rozmiaru, historii,sił zbrojnych i społeczeństwa. Imperium Człowieka nie wie o istnieniu Federacji Wszechsłowiańskiej. To znaczy nie wie o nich dokładnie.Ma przesłania że w północno-wschodniej ultimie istnieje mniejsza lub większa cywilizacja ,ale nie wie dokładnie gdzie się ona znajduję oraz jak jest rozwinięta technologiczne .Jednak istnieje zagrożenie wykrycia przez Imperium .Z tego właśnie powodu Slavianie są zmuszeni szukać sojuszników. Obecnie Federacja jest związana trzema większymi konfliktami . Legion kłamstwa po wycofaniu się z pierścieniu Nivena Odessa ,gdzie Batalion wojów "Ryś" i pokonał go , zaczął plądrować prowincjonalne układy.Drugim konfliktem jest walka z Flotą rojem "Zmora" we wschodnich rubieżach sektoru Hiberborea. Trzecim i ostatnim problemem militarnym są nieustanne potyczki z orkami w większości sektorów. W polityce Federacji dominuję drugi obóz . Mimo wojen i innych problemów Slavia rozwija się dobrze.' ' Imperium ,przez 10 tysięcy lat swego istnienia nie miało pojęcia o jej istnieniu. Slavia jednak ich szpiegowała. Czasem anomalie wywoływane przez napęd Światogora używany w Federacyjnych okrętach i sondach były brane za działalność Chaosu. Pewne zmiany zaszły w X wieku 41 milenium. Ludzkie super-mocarstwo zdało sobie sprawę że w północno-wschodniej ultimie coś jest?" Nie wiadomo jednak jak to coś jest duże? I jaką technologią dysponuję?". Przełom nastąpił w 040M42 kiedy ekspedycja złożona z wolnych Handlarzy i kilkunastu drużyn z zakonu Novamarines wkroczyło na tereny Slavi,już nie powróciła. Strata tak dużej ilości kosmicznych marines nie mogła zostać przeoczona ,przez Adeptus Terra. Kolejna już większa wyprawa wleciała do Federacji w 042M42. Rozpoczęło to wojnę która być może przyćmi wszystkie poprzednie wojny Słowian. Terytorium i administracja Slavia to federacja podzielona na sektory. Nie są to sektory takie same jak w Imperium. Nie mają one określonego rozmiaru ani kształtu . Są one podzielone na podsektory ,które tak samo jak sektory potrafią mocno różnić się rozmiarem. Obecnie pod władaniem Slavi znajduję się 340-360 planet z czego niemal wszystkie są zamieszkane. Na czele Federacji stoi król urzędujący w stolicy Slavi planecie Kraków znajdującej się w sektorze Polska . Na czele sektora stoi kniaź. Poszczególnymi podsektorami, województwami ,układami i planetami rządzą mniejsi władcy o tytułach : Magnata, Bojara lub Mera. Król ma władzę niemal absolutną ,zaś niższy urzędnicy mają władze ograniczoną przez parlament danej planety,układu lub podsektora. Sektory mają rady które pół na pół dzielą się władzą z Kniaziem . Polonia Centralny sektor ze stolicą na planecie kopcu Warszawa. Nie jest wyspecjalizowana w jakimś typie planet. Znajdują się tutaj wszystkie ich typy bez przewagi żadnego. Sam sektor w wielu językach Słowiańskich jest nazywany "Lachią" bądź "Lechią" ,a jego mieszkańcy Lachami. Stolica: 'Warszawa Sarmatia Sektor znajdujący się na wschód od Polski. Jest on drugim największym sektorem. Znajduję się tutaj ogromna liczba planet rolniczych, a wschodzie kraju można odnaleźć niemałą liczbę światów górniczych. Takie rozmieszczenie planet sprawia że sektor Ukraina jest "zapleczem" pożywienia dla wielu innych sektorów. '''Stolica : '''Pierścien Nivena Kijów Abla Rus Trochę zabiedzony sektor. Nie wyróźnia się niczym specjalnym ,oprócz prawa surowszego, niż w innych sektorach. Nastawiony na produkcję żywności. '''Stolica : 'Świat stołeczny Mińsk Hiperborea Największy sektor. Stanowi magazyn dla rezerw wojskowych. To właśnie ten sektor został zaatakowany przez Flotę rój "Licho". Najczęstszy cel dla orkowych WAAAAGH!!!. '''Stolica : '''Sfera Pana Moskwa Pannonia Sektor obfitujący w planety-kuźnie. To tutaj produkuję się najwięcej broni,statków i pojazdów. Zarówno cywilnych jak i wojskowych. '''Stolica : Glob przemysłowy Praga Moesia Sektor który podobnie jak Biała Ruś nie wyróżnia się niczym specjalnych. Może po za tym że mieszka tutaj większość Seranga. Stolica : 'Świat -ul Belgrad Mniej znaczące sektory '''Polaba- '''Mały sektor "wydarty" Paktowi Germanii po Poczwórnej wojnie. Jest zachodnią flanką Federacji i najprawdopodobniej w czasie ataku Imperium to właśnie ona przyjmie pierwsze uderzenie. '''Hellada- 'Żyją w niej przede wszystkim ludzie którzy nie są Słowianami( grecy lub o innym kolorze skóry) . '''Kosowo- '''Najbardziej niespokojny sektor."Potomek " nieudanego powstania w Serbii. Stacjonuję tam wiele jednostek Armii Federalnej. Ten sektor stanowi miejsce na wiele eksperymentów militarnych, przez co jest dowcipnie nazywany "Poligon". Składa się z pojedynczej planety Kosowo i jednej stacji kosmicznej. Jako jedyny nie posiada podsektorów. '''Slovakia- '''Przeciętny sektor(później go jakoś wyróżnię). '''Dacia- W miarę rozwinięty sektor. Stolica Bukareszt. Thracia- '''Sektor przede wszystkim rolniczy. Pierwsze kontakty z Nekronami nastąpiły tutaj w czasie ekspansji '''Slovenia-'''Sektor graniczny. Jeden z najmniejszych. Stolicą jest pokryta wieloma wysepkami i pływającymi miastami planeta oceaniczna-ogród Lublana. '''Macedoniam- '''Skonfliktowany z Helladią. Mimo małej populacji wystawia jedną z największych liczby Armii Federalnej. '''Nigrum montem-Podobnie jak poprzedni ,jeden z mniejszych. Słynie z ponadprzeciętnej liczby planet ogrodów. Dalmatia- 'Chętnie odwiedzany przez turystów z innych sektorów. Stolicą jest Planeta kopiec Zagrzeb. Broń i technologia Technika '''Napęd osnowiański- '''Podstawowy sposób podróży.Podobny jak w Imperium z tą różnicą że rolę Nawigatora przejmuje oprogramowanie komputerowe (to nie jest WI). '''Napęd Światogora- '''Technologia napędu wykorzystująca ciemną materię do zaginania czasoprzestrzeni. Często brane za anomalie czasoprzestrzenne ,przez Inkwizytorów z Ordo Chronos. Wykorzystywana w wojsku. '''Pancerz Ablacyjny- '''Ma chronić przed bronią energetyczną.Składające się z wielu warstw płytek opancerzenie , będące w powszechnym użyciu w Armii, od kamizelek zwykłych szeregowych ,po okręty kosmiczne. Zasada działania jest prosta. Kiedy promień lasera trafia w pancerz ablacyjny jego powierzchowne warstwy płytek wyparowują a środkowe topią się . Stanowi więc doskonałą ochronę przed bronią laserową ,potrzeba działa laserowego lub dłuższego ostrzału żeby go przebić.Z bronią termiczną sprawa układa się trochę gorzej ,ale zwykła kamizelka może dać kilka sekund na ucieczkę przed spopieleniem. Nie daje żadnej gwarancji ochrony w starciu z bronią: plazmową, boltową lub w walce wręcz. '''Sfera Pana i pierścień Nivena- ' Sfera Pana to ogromny kosmiczny konstrukt który okala gwiazdę i pobiera z niej energię za pomocą paneli słonecznych.Jedyną znaną Sferą Pana jest Moskwa. Nie jest ona tworem cywilizacji Slaviańskiej tylko pozostałością po dawno wymarłym gatunku. Prawdopodobnie została stworzona przez Przedwiecznych(Nie jest to potwierdzone). Jest to konstrukcja tak zaawansowana że nie pojęto jej choćby w drobnym procencie. Zbudowana z niesamowicie wytrzymałych materiałów ,Moskwa mogłaby posłużyć za "Gwiezdną twierdze" ( chociaż nigdy jej w ten sposób nie użyto). Oprócz tego mieszka na niej około 80 miliardów ludzi . Pierścienie Nivena to prymitywny zalążek sfery Pana . Na terenie Federacji zbudowano kilka takich o różnych parametrach. Kolejne kilka jest w trakcie budowy. Zbudowane przez ludzi o wiele prostsze od pierwowzoru. Budowa Pełnego pierścienia Nivena trwa najszybciej 500-700 lat, zazwyczaj jednak o wiele dłużej(2000-3000 lat). '''Bariery plazmowe : '''Eksperymentalna technogia. Montowana na niektórych statkach w miejsce tarcz próżniowych. Broń W Federacji znanych jest wiele rodzajów broni. Jedną są bardziej ,a inne mniej zaawansowane.Jednak nie przekraczają one możliwości technologicznych Imperium Ludzkości.Tak więc mamy broń laserową ,plazmową,termiczną,biologiczną,chemiczną lub zwykłą broń palną. Jedynym odstępstwem jest spotykana w oddziałach specjalnych rzadka broń ciężka znana jako: Broń Hydromagnetyczna. Montowana jest ona na pojazdach lub trójnogach. Miotacze płomieni nie są zbyt popularne. Co do broni białej miecze lub inne przejawy broni łańcuchowej nie są znane i używane . Najczęściej spotykanymi broniami do walki wręcz są Adamantowe(dla zwykłych żołnierzy i podoficerów) bądź wykonane z materiałów ceramicznych(Oficerskie i dla weteranów) szable. Rzadziej widuję się bronie energetyczne w postaci szabel,włóczni lub szponów. Relacje z Xenos i Imperium '''Imperium człowieka : '''Imperialny kult to według Slavian zabobonna i utrudniająca rozwój kulturowy i technologiczny religia. Niektóre Imperialne stowarzyszenia oraz organizacje budzą szacunek np. Kosmiczni marines,lecz większość nie jest tak popularna. '''ELDARZY: Większość Eldarów uważa Słowian za tylko trochę mniej barbarzyńskich od ludzi z Imperium. Z wzajemnością Slavianie uważają tych Eldarów za aroganckich pyszałków ,którzy lepiej by zintegrowali się z młodszymi rasami takimi jak Tau lub Imperium na początku jego historii(choć to drugie było by ryzykowne). Nieliczne Światostatki są mniej podłe względem Slavi. TYRANIDZI : Tak w samo jak w Imperium tyranidzi są uważani za ogromne zagrożenie które trzeba eksterminować za wszelką cenę . Slavia przeżyła jak na razie atak dopiero jednej normalnej floty roju i trzech mini flot zwiadowczych. NEKRONI : Rasa maszyn już nieraz przysporzyła problemów tej organizacji. Pierwsze kontakty z Nekronami następywały już w początkach ekspansji Slavi . Były to jednak tylko pojedyńcze planety grobowce mocno oddalone od siebie. Takich pojedyńczych planet było prawdopodobnie od 4 do 7 , z czego najwięcej na terenie sektoru Bułgaria bo aż 3. Nekroni są postrzegani jako zagrożenie tak samo wielkie ,a nawet większe od Chaosu lub Tyranidów. RAK'GOL : Te wredne gadziny (tak są nazywani w Federacji) są uważani za irytujący , lecz mało istotny problem. Rozrywką dla wielu szlachciców jest polowanie na Rak'gol. SERANGA: Ten gatunek został odkryty przez Federację w 482 M 33 . Było to szesnaście lat po pokonaniu Floty roju Bies. Cywilizacja Seran'ga jest porównywalna do rasy Q'orl z powodu takiego iż oba gatunki używają głównie biotechnologi z domieszką cybernetyki oraz obydwie rasy mają anatomiczny podział kastowy. Ich cywilizacja została zniszczona przez Tyranidów przez co pałają do nich nienawiścią. Po upadku ich rasy ostatni Seranga zdecydowali się zbudować cztery ogromne statki arki. Każdy miał polecieć w swoją stronę. Początkowo ten statek który dotarł do Slavi rozpoczął kolonizację jednej z prowincjonalnych planet co spowodowało małą wojenke . Obecnie Sera'nga jest tak wiele że posiadają 62 własnych planet rozsianych po różnych sektorach . Są oni przez wielu traktowani z podejrzliwością , ale często stanowią ogromną pomoc w walce z Chaosem ponieważ nie mają duszy. Przydają się również w walce z Tyranidami pozbawiając ich dużych ilości biomasy i zwracając na siebię uwagę z powodu swojej " naturalności". ORKOWIE : Już nie raz organizowali WAAAAGH!! na tereny zajęte trójkolorową flagą. Dzięki temu Słowianie nabrali doświadczenia w walce z tym gatunkiem Xenos( a kto by go nie nabrał skoro Orkowie są w całej galaktyce) . Największe WAAAGH!!! w historii Federacji zaatakowało Slavie w 41m 746 . Zostało pokonane dzięki poświęceniu ludności cywilnej i zwykłych żołnierzy armii federalnej . Walki odbywały się w sektorze Rosja w układach "Bogi " i "Zmartchwywstały" . Były to układy z planetami świątyniami. Pierwszy układ należał do wyznawców starej wiary a drugi do nowowierców. Początkowo zarządcy oraz mieszkańcy obydwu systemów nie chcieli ze sobą współpracować ze względu na uprzedzenia religijne lecz Magnat Światopełk Wolski ,zwolennik drugiego obozu , naczelny dowódca sił Armii Federalnej w tym rejonie i posiadacz wielu planet zachęcił(czyt. zmusił) wyznawców obydwu religii do współpracy. Po trwających wiele miesięcy zmaganiach w których planety obydwu układów przechodziły z rąk do rąk oraz ginęło wielu ludzi i jeszcze więcej zielonoskórych, staro i nowowiercy zbliżyli się do siebie z powodu wspólnego wroga. Wśród większości mieszkańców zniknęły uprzedzenia i skupiono się na walce z obcymi zamiast na niepotrzebnych kłotniach. W nagrodę za zwycięstwo Wolski stał się Kasztelanem obydwu układów planetarnych. Wojsko Każda planeta wystawia własną armię. Siły poszczególnych planet mogą znacznie się różnić .Powody tych różnic bywają wszelakie .Od Zasobów planety do umiejętności logistycznych parlamentu i Mera.Podstawą wojska jest Armia Federalna, odpowiednik Gwardii Imperialnej ,tylko w mniejszej i bardziej zaawansowanej wersji(Zazwyczaj).Wsparcia udzielają podobnie jak w IG kapłani ,inżynierowie,medycy,psionicy itp. Główna potęga współdziała z dziesiątkami typów oddziałów specjalnych.thumb|197px|Oko Potęgi-Symbol Armii Federalnej Jednostki piechoty Piechota podzielona jest w podobny sposób co współczesne armie. Podobne są również stopnie wojskowe. Armia Federacji W Armii Federacji poszczególne jednostki dołącza się do oddziałów piechoty w ramach wsparcia.Istnieją jednak drużyny bądz plutony złożone wyłącznie z psioników lub techników,albo kapłani obydwu religii samotnie przemierzający pole bitwy. Piechurzy-'Zwykła Piechota. Każdy żołnierz jest odpowiednio przeszkolony.Posiada na wyposażeniu Kamizelkę i hełm z pancerza ablacyjnego,nóż(broń i narzędzie w jednym),rację żywnościowe na kilka dni,zestaw pierwszej pomocy,Vox itp. Podstawowym uzbrojeniem jest karabin falowy" Kulamiot" ,kilka granatów różnego typu i wyżej przedstawiony nóż,opcjonalnie strzelba.Broń ciężka pod postacią dział laserowych"Swet" lub "pacsak"(3-razy silniejsze od Imperialnego działa lub sweta),dział plazmowych "Vysokyi",Granatników,działek szturmowych lub CKM.Oficerzy mają pistolety falowe.Snajperzy i strzelcy wyborowi używają karabinów długodystansowych. '''Weterani-'''Mają lepszą broń i opancerzenie.Znają setki taktyk wpojonych w czasie długotrwałej służby. Podobni do Tempestus(skuteczność).Ochrania ich ablacyjny pancerz karapaksowy. Wyszkoleni do walki wręcz ,więc noszą przy sobie szable model "szabelyika". '''Kapłani nowej wiary- '''Wszechstronnie uzbrojeni. Mają za zadanie utrzymywać na duchu Chrześcijańskich żołnierzy i cywili (86 % ludzkiej populacji ).Oprócz tego umieją walczyć wręcz i na dystans. Cenią uniwersalność ,więc trenują po równo w trzech dziedzinach. Nie brakuję jednak wyspecjalizowanych kapłanów którzy w pojedynku "położyliby" nawet siostrę serpentię lub KM,albo takich umiejących masakrować wroga z większych odległości. Uzbrojeni zazwyczaj w przeróżne pistolety plazmowe lub falowe, szable energetyczne ,karabiny różnego typu itp. Lekki egzoszkelet "Viko" przewyższa wiele innych pancerzy Federacji wytrzymałością i zaawansowaniem konstrukcji. Kapłan jest swego rodzaju "Komisarzem" w Armii Federalnej. Nie zabija on żołnierzy tylko głosi kazania i śpiewa pieśni w czasie bitwy co daje podobny efekt w postaci ochoczego wykonywania rozkazów(nawet lepiej bo morale rośnie strasznie wysoko :) ). Nieraz wspólpracują z Kapłanami starej wiary ,co zadziwiło Eklezję w czasach krucjaty. '''Kapłani starej wiary- '''Wierzą w wielu bogów(istnieje szansa że istnieją lub istnieli w osnowie). Kapłanem może zostać tylko psionik. Stabilni i silni psykerzy są wysyłani na front(nie od razu). Lubują się w specjalizacjach dlatego jeśli KSW jest telepatą raczej nie umie posługiwać się lub termokinezą. Każdy kapłan ma swojego ucznia ,który po jakimś czasie zaczyna pomagać mistrzowi. Ubierają się lekko żeby nie krępować ruchów. Lekki pancerz to maksymalne fizyczne opancerzenie. Nie stronią od walki wręcz. Włócznia lub małe szpony energetyczne to najczęściej widywany arsenał. '''Mechanicy- ' Ich obowiązkiem jest naprawa egzoszkieletów i pojazdów w zgiełku bitwy.Towarzyszą im latające lub lądowe drony do pomocy. Preferują walkę na dystans. Rzadko tworzą własne oddziały .Przydziela się ich do plutonów zwykłych żołnierzy. 'Medycy- '''Zwykli medycy polowi i tyle. Bataliony Wojów Wojowie to odpowiednik Adeptus Astartes. Otrzymują częściową niezależność. Zgrupowani są w niezależne Bataliony liczące od 500 do 1500 osób. Stacjonują w światach stołecznych lub najbardziej narażonych na atak planetach. Niektóre bataliony ceniące przede wszystkim mobilność wolą utrzymywać prywatne floty. Tak samo jak SM zaliczają się do elity sił zbrojnych( nie muszę powtarzać że mają lepsze od zwykłych żołnierzy).Mimo iż przewyższają zwykłych ludzi nie ma wokół nich otoczki mistycyzmu i traktują zwykłych ludzi z szacunkiem. Stworzono dla nich kilka rodzajów egzoszkieletów. Podzieleni są na liczące od 70 do 160(zazwyczaj 100) wojów kompanie,a te zaś na liczące 10 wojowników drużyny. W przeciwieństwie do marine to drużyny a nie kompanie są wyspecjalizowane w danym typie jednostek. *Podział na dokładnie te jednostki wynika z uniwersalności podziału Spaces marine a nie ściągania od innych użytkowników* '''Taktyczni Wojowie -' Najbardziej uniwersalni. Uczy się ich wielu taktyk. Umieją walczyć w zwarciu i na dystans. Używają Ciężkich karabinów falowych(odpowiednik boltera).karabinów plazmowych,granatników,wyrzutni rakiet,szabli energetycznych model "karczownik",szponów energetycznych i wielu innych broni. Starają się być wyśrodkowani w stylach walki nie stawiając na żaden z nich.Pancerz wspomagany "Vulk". '''Szturmowi Wojowie - '''Piechota latająca. Uwielbiają zabijać wrogów z newielkich odległości. Szpony,szable,włócznie i halabardy energetyczne, strzelby falowe "Karaul" są ich "przyjaciółmi. Pancerz wspomagany "Sokol" z domontowanymi plecakami odrzutowymi, daję bardziej ochronę w walcę wręcz niż siłę fizyczną. '''Rychli Wojowie - '''Zwiadowcy w lekkich egzoszkieletach scalanych z Pancerzem karapaksowym. Świetni snajperzy i dywersanci. '''Wojowie ciężkiego wsparcia - '''Ich egzoszkielety "Tvujrdina" stanowią raczej wspomaganie ,nie zaś pancerz. Takie cechy przydają im się ponieważ obsługują broń ciężką która często jest tak duża że trzeba ją łączyć z elementami na barkach i plecach(wyglądają wtedy jak szabrownicy). Od tego wzięło się ich przezwisko"chodzące puszki"(puszka-armata,działo). Jako jedni z niewielu mają zaszczyt używać broni hydromagnetycznej.Zastępują lub wspierają artylerię Armii Federacji. '''Bronirowani(pancerni) wojowie - '''Swoiści Terminatorzy. Podobny rozmiar,wytrzymałość,uzbrojenie. Egzoszkielet "Vyshibala" to doskonałe połączenie Vulka,sokola i Tvujrdiny(Tylko jetpacka brakuję). Największą wadą jest mała prędkość.Używani do podobnych celów co Terminatorzy. '''Latopisarze - '''Przypominają kronikarzy. Psionicy. Działają w oddzielnych drużynach. '''Bezduszni - '''Bezdusznym może zostać tylko jak nazwa wskazuję ,ktoś bez duszy,czyli Parias. Wyposażeni i wyszkoleni do walki z chaosem w szczególności demonami.Niezwykle rzadko spotykani. Bataliony warte wyróżnienia: -BW Ryś : "Słowiańscy Szarzy rycerze". Wsławili się w decydującej bitwie o planetę Sawrent ostatnim akcie Czwórstronnej wojny.Pokonali wtedy liczebniejsze wojska chaosu. Jak można się domyślić specjalizują się w walkach z chaosem. W ich szeregach można znaleźć tylko samych Pariasów,również w drużynach szturmowych,bronirowanych i innych.Co powoduję powolne odbudowywanie strat. Mają dostęp do broni anty-demonicznej. W 999M41 walczyli ,a następnie odparli Legion kłamstwa. -BW Wilk : Weterani wojen z Tyranidami. W czasie Inwazji floty Bies uratowali Króla,zaś w latach 811-812 stacjonowali we Lwowie i odpierali Tyranidów. Obecnie zaangażowani w Hiperborei zwalczają flotę Zmora. -BW Niedźwiedź : Złożony z samych Bronirowanych wojowników. "Pieszczotliwie" nazywany "Pancerną pięścią".Ze względu na uformowanie z samych ciężkich jednostek jest najmniej liczny,tylko 500 członków.Brak jednostek szturmowych i zwiadowczych próbują w miarę możliwości rekompensować dronami zwiadowczymi i samobójczymi. Najczęściej jednak używani są tylko wtedy kiedy na polu bitwy potrzebna jest naprawdę ciężka piechota. -BW Żbik : Przeciwieństwo poprzedniego batalionu.Niemal same drużyny rychłych i szturmowych. Ponadprzeciętna liczebność. 2500 wojowników. 140 drużyn zwiadowczych,900 drużyn szturmowych,170 drużyn taktycznych i 3 drużyny Latopisarzy. Specjalizują się walce z mobilnymi wrogami na przykład Eldarami lub ME. -BW Nieustępliwy : Fanatyczni. Nigdy się nie wycofują. Ich najbardziej znanym wyczynem jest udział w niezwykle krwawej i trudnej obrony planety Dolgovegrad w okresie trwania krucjaty anty-Slaviańskiej, gdzie przez 4 lata oblężenia orbitalnego utrzymywali najbardziej zapalne punkty na planecie. -BW Bohaterów dzikich gwiazd : Najmłodszy ze wszystkich Baonów. "Przywitał" Imperialną ekspedycję złożoną z wolnych handlarzy i Novamarines. Miał szczególne znaczenie w obronie Warszawy przed wojskami Imperium (nie był tam jednak sam). S.A.J Specjalna agencja anty-buntownicza(Proszę nie sugerować się nazwą skrótu). Odpowiedzialni za zduszanie powstań,buntów,kultów zarówno chaosu jak i genokradów. Zazwyczaj ograniczają się do skrytobójstwa i szpiegostwa ,ale kiedy trzeba wysyłają specjalne bojówki wyposażeniem i wyszkoleniem podobni do połączenia Elizjan z weteranami z Armii . Ich stolicą jest Planeta-sektor Kosowo. Dysponują własną flotą dzięki której mogą przemieszczać się po całym państwie i poza nim. Mają podobną opinie społeczną co Adeptus Arbitres w Imperium. Nie dysponują jednak tak wielką władzą.Nie znamy liczby agentów S.A.J. Jednak liczbę jej militarnych członków wynosi 100-120 tysięcy żołnierzy. Pojazdy Czołgi Transportery opancerzone Otwarte Lotnictwo i Kawaleria powietrzna Kroczące Kawaleria Flota Flota Federacji nie jest ani mała ani duża ,raczej przeciętna. Brak wielkiej liczebności nadrabia jakością. Posiada ona wiele typów jednostek kosmicznych. Podział klas okrętów jest podobny do tego kultywowanego w Imperialnej marynarce wojennej ,choć istnieją pewne różnice . Na przykład niszczyciele i fregaty mają odwrotne rozmiary. Uzbrojenie jest podobnego rodzaju jak w Imperium to znaczy:Lance,torpedy,baterie dział itp. .Najpoważniejszą różnicą w uzbrojeniu jest brak taranów. Federacja nie buduje taranów ,ponieważ każdy statek który próbowałby taranować zostałby zniszczony.Dzieje się tak z powodu braku wiedzy na temat produkowania Neutronium,więc nie ma z czego budować taranów.Jest to największa wada Słowiańskich statków ,czyniąca je praktycznie bezbronnymi w walce "wręcz".Okręty skupiają się na ostrzale przeciwnika z odległości kilku/kilkunastu sekund świetlnych. Okręty starają się nie brać ataków "na klatę", próbując unikać trafień lecz jeśli już do nich dojdzie to ma to różne zakończenie zależnie od klasy okrętu który został trafiony i od czego "dostał". Pierwszą linię obrony stanowią tarcze próżniowe.Kolejny w kolejce jest pancerz ablacyjny który skutecznie chroni przed lancami lub innymi broniami energetycznymi ,ale będący dla tradycyjnych rakiet i dział Nova tylko śmieszną blaszką. Ostatnią linią obrony jest pancerz z Adamantu. Nie jest to jednak zwykły Adamant tylko jego wzmocniona wersja(tylko trochę wytrzymalsza od Imperialnego odpowiednika)Wiele zabiedzonych układów wystawia jednostki bez tarcz próżniowych lub nawet pancerza ablacyjnego. Pojedyncze okręty należące do Kniazi lub innych dostojników wyposażone są w eksperymentalne bariery plazmowe. Znane typy jednostek : -Pancerniki -Krążowniki -Niszczyciele -Fregaty -korwety -Myśliwce Więcej o flocie w artykule Flota Slaviańska (Na razie nie ma tam nic ciekawego) Najważniejsze Konflikty *Więcej informacji o konfliktach w rozdziale historia* 000-800 M30- Ekspansja(Słowiańska wersja wielkiej krucjaty). 466M33- Pierwsze spotkanie z tyranidami. Wojna z mini-flotą Bies. 811-812M33 - Oblężenie świata Ula Lwów przez tyranidów z floty zwiadowczej Czart. 840-890M34 - Czwórstronna wojna. Walczono wówczas z Paktem Germanii, Abominacją Zepsucia i Nekronami. 234-242M38 - Wojna z Flotą rojem Licho. 111M39 - Zduszenie w zarodku Herezji Kniazia Borysa Szhujskiego. 042-?M42- Wojna z Imperium nazywana w Imperialnych zapiskach "In Peregrinus contras Sclavos" '''ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Nacje stworzone przez użytkowników Kategoria:Organizacje Federacja Wszechsłowiańska